


Cuando las mareas chocan

by siyooratrash



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Multi, Piratas, Violence, Violencia, sangre
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: La infame pirata Lee Siyeon es apresada tras la traición de su capitana. Para sobrevivir, tendrá que enfrentarse a su pasado.(Original en inglés: When Tides Collide)
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Kudos: 4





	Cuando las mareas chocan

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una traducción, puedes leer la obra original (de la que también soy autora) **[aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282045/chapters/45858490)**

Un nuevo éxito, una nueva victoria para la tripulación de Sua.

Siyeon abre una botella de ron, mientras Handong mira a su capitana, pensando en mejores formas de celebrarlo. Sua esboza una media sonrisa.

— Esperad a que me vaya, haced el puto favor. Algunas llevamos meses sin follar. — Dice Siyeon refunfuñando.

— Porque no quieres. Sé lo de tu chica. — Handong le quita la botella a Siyeon, que intenta recuperarla inútilmente. Handong le da un largo trago.

— Ni la menciones. — Siyeon se enfrenta a la otra mujer con rabia contenida.

Sua la frena. — ¿Algo que no sepa? — Pregunta la capitana con curiosidad mientras se sienta al lado de Handong, que le ofrece de su botella.

— Se casó. — Responde Siyeon con amargura.

— Beberé en su honor entonces. — Dice Handong con una sonrisa burlona. — ¿A cuántos has matado hoy?

— Yo qué sé. — Finalmente, Siyeon recupera la botella. Bebe y se encoge de hombros. — No los cuento.

Sua ríe exageradamente alto. — La temible Lee Siyeon tiene el corazón roto.

— ¿Avisamos a las autoridades? — Handong le sigue la broma.

— Jaja… qué graciosas. — Siyeon toma asiento en la silla de la capitana, provocando un intercambio de miradas entre Sua y Handong.

— Has perdido el sentido del humor. — Dice Sua.

— Puede… — Siyeon suelta un suspiro. — No estoy de humor, voy a ver cómo están los demás. Tenemos muchos heridos. — Se levanta y estira el cuello. Lo tiene entumecido después de la batalla.

— Ya tenemos a alguien para eso. — Dice Sua mientras limpia los restos de sangre seca de su mano con la uña.

— Eres una capitana de mierda, ¿lo sabes? — Siyeon sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa cansada.

— Estoy empezando a creérmelo. — Responde Sua con una sonrisilla. La misma que se desvanece una vez la otra mujer abandona el camarote. Acto seguido, se gira para mirar a Handong. — ¿Qué coño es eso de que se casó?

— Le hice escribir una carta falsa. — Responde Handong justo antes de bostezar. — Joder, estoy muerta.

— Ha sido una buena. Y demasiado bien ha ido para ser tu primera sin dedo, ¿eh?. — Sua bebe.

— Sólo es medio. — Handong muestra su meñique.

Sua le besa la mano. Perdió el dedo hace dos semanas. Ahora no duele, pero a su orgullo le está llevando sanar mucho más tiempo que la herida real.

— Medio o no, has luchado bien. — La capitana se muerde el labio recordando el fiero aspecto de Handong cuando sostiene una espada. Derramar sangre siempre le excita.

— Si esa zorra no me hubiera arrancado el dedo habría sido más fácil. — La pirata no puede dejar de mirar su inexistente dedo.

— Pensaba que te gustaban las que mordían. — Sua suelta una risilla, el ron está empezando a hacer efecto.

— A Siyeon seguro. — Handong apura la botella. Está furiosa, odia cometer errores. — Intenté ofrecerle dinero, ¿sabes? No lo quiso. — La pirata suspira. — Resulta que la pobre estaba enamorada de verdad y se iban a largar con el oro.

— Nuestro oro. — Sua sacude la cabeza mientras se muerde el labio, tratando de contener la rabia. — Se enamoró de una traidora, le diste un buen final.

La capitana se sitúa frente a Handong, haciéndole abrir las piernas para estar más cerca.

— Sabes que siempre hago todo lo que puedo. — Handong sonríe. — Pero no quería matarla.

— Tenía contactos, hiciste lo correcto. — Sua posa sus manos sobre las caderas de Handong, atrayéndola así hacia ella.

El apasionado beso que sigue consigue animar a la pirata, que comienza a tocar a su capitana deslizando la mano sutilmente por debajo de su ropa, justo en los hombros.

— Estás muy tensa. — Dice Handong, que comienza a aplicar presión con los pulgares y empieza a masajear, no antes de hacer que Sua se dé la vuelta.

La capitana suelta un pequeño gemido de alivio.

— ¿Tan pronto? — Bromea Handong.

— Ya me conoces, siempre estoy de humor. —Sua se encoge de hombros y Handong presiona más fuerte. — ¡Au! ¿No estabas cansada? 

— No te muevas, relájate. — Ordena Handong con tono autoritario.

— ¿Es una orden? — Pregunta Sua con una media sonrisa. Disfruta de este tipo de juegos.

Handong ríe. — Una petición. — Desliza su mano derecho por debajo de la camisa.

— Concedida.

* * *

— Ojalá haber podido avisarla… — Siyeon acaricia su anillo y sonríe con tristeza. — Me lo dió hace un par de meses.

— ¿Era suyo? — Pregunta la cocinera. — Es precioso.

Siyeon asiente. — Dijo que quería que lo tuviera. 

La pirata golpea la mesa en un intento de matar una mosca. Por poco se corta con un cuchillo que hay cerca.

La cocinera le grita que tenga más cuidado y aparta el arma para evitar accidentes futuros. La mujer ha sido una buena aliada, una cocinera conoce todos los secretos de un barco. Le ha estado cubriendo las espaldas durante meses, desde que empezó a tramar su plan.

— ¿Sabes por qué me lo dió? — Siyeon insiste con el mismo tema de conversación. La otra mujer se encoge de hombros. — Porque dejó de sentirse segura.

— ¿Estábais…?

Siyeon sacude la cabeza. — Sólo negocios. — Baja la mirada, sintiéndose culpable.

Sólo es una media verdad. Tuvieron una aventura, aunque nada serio. De hecho, fue Siyeon la que insistió en mantener la relación como algo profesional. Sin embargo, la otra mujer tenía sentimientos mucho más profundos, así que la pirata aceptó un acuerdo. Después de todo, el sexo es inofensivo y no podía negar que se lo pasaba bien con ella en la cama.

_ Está muerta y es todo por mi culpa _ , Siyeon se repite constantemente. El momento de su despedida con Dana es un pensamiento recurrente.

No fue bonito, tuvieron una discusión. Una de las muchas que ya tenían. La otra mujer quería formar parte de la tripulación una vez Siyeon fuera nombrada capitana, pero ella la necesitaba en tierra. Su red de contactos tenía que crecer.

_ — ¿Vas a perder todos tus contactos sólo porque quieres follar en un barco? _ — Dijo Siyeon, cansada de lo insistente que era su compañera.

—  _ ¿Eso piensas que eres para mí? ¿Un polvo en un barco? Siyeon, te quiero. Y quiero estar contigo. _

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Dana le dedicó a Siyeon, quien no respondió. La pirata prefirió echar a andar hasta la taberna más cercana, donde la bebida le hizo arrepentirse de cada una de sus palabras. Pero cuando quiso volver para hacer las paces, ya era demasiado tarde. Vió una sombra abandonar la casa de Dana y tuvo que esconderse. No podía distinguir el género, pero se iba agarrando una mano y caminaba de manera cansada. En cuanto perdió al asaltante de vista, entró.

Y allí estaba Dana. Muerta, con la boca cubierta de sangre. Así como su vientre, donde había sido apuñalada en varias ocasiones.

Siyeon se sentó junto a ella y la sostuvo. Mientras acariciaba su rostro, notó que había algo dentro de su boca. Medio dedo.

— No me puedo creer que hayamos llegado a esto. — Dice Siyeon con la mirada perdida.

— No te estarás arrepintiendo… — La pirata conoce bien la mirada que la otra mujer le está dedicando. Es una advertencia.

— No, tranquila. — Contesta con confianza.

— Bien, porque mañana la cosa se pondrá fea. — La cocinera coge el cuchillo y empieza a cortar la carne. — La tripulación quiere sangre. La de Sua. Es el momento. Nuestra gente está cansada por la pelea de hoy, pero también la suya. Les pillaremos con los pantalones bajados. — Termina su pequeño discurso con entusiasmo.

— Nos conocemos desde hace tantos años... 

Eso es lo que atormenta a Siyeon. El hecho de que está a punto de traicionar a aquella que una vez llamó amiga. — _ No hay otra opción, Sua no puede seguir al mando, es un peligro. _ — Se dice a sí misma.

Siyeon ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que su capitana prometió una última batalla. Siempre le sigue un botín mejor que nunca llega, y mientras, la tripulación sigue muriendo de hambre.

Hasta la misma Siyeon, ahora la tercera al mando desde la llegada de Handong, ve una mínima parte del botín. Sua se ha convertido en una mujer ambiciosa a la que no le importa sacrificar a su propia gente con tal de conseguir lo que quiere.

La pirata mira a la cocinera directamente a los ojos. — Tengo los votos, ¿verdad? — Continúa jugando inconscientemente con el anillo de Dana.

— Me he asegurado de ello. Mañana serás capitana.

* * *

— ¡No hacemos más que perder gente! — Jiu golpea la mesa. No está enfadada, sino frustrada. Van meses de trabajadores y bienes perdidos. Se encara a Gahyeon, una de sus principales ojos y oídos en la isla. La coge del cuello de la camisa, utilizando como ventaja la diferencia de altura que se llevan. — Aquí hay un topo, es obvio. Quiero que lo encontréis.

— Lo haremos, señora. — Responde Gahyeon sin inmutarse.

— Sea quien sea, lo traeremos ante vos.— Dice Dami, la compañera de Gahyeon, finalmente liberada de las manos de su jefa.

— Podéis marcharos. — Dice Yoohyeon desde su silla.

Ambas abandonan la estancia. Jiu se asegura de que están bien lejos cuando cierra la puerta.

— No había terminado. — Dice, claramente molesta. No le gusta nada cuando Yoohyeon la interrumpe así delante de otras personas.

— Ibas a matarla. — Yoohyeon dice con calma.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar así cuando estamos a punto de perder la puta isla!?— Jiu se acerca a ella, sentándose finalmente sobre la mesa. Yoohyeon aprovecha para tomar su mano y besarla, haciendo que la otra mujer ponga los ojos en blanco. Siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Yoohyeon esboza una sonrisa. — No la vamos a perder. Vamos a encontrar al topo y le cortaremos el cuello. — Con una suave caricia, consigue alzar la barbilla de Jiu, haciendo que la mire a los ojos. Después, desliza la mano que tiene libre a la entrepierna de su compañera. La besa suavemente. Tiene ese don, sabe perfectamente cómo tranquilizarla. Pronto, los músculos de Jiu se relajan. — Es nuestra isla. — Añade en una pausa. — Nadie nos la va a quitar.

* * *

Gahyeon camina enfadada. No van a ningún lugar específico, no saben dónde empezar su búsqueda. Sea quien sea ese topo, es un fantasma. Nadie sabe nada.

— Esta zorra… — Murmulla Gahyeon.— No sería nada sin Yoohyeon y aún así se comporta como si la isla fuera suya.

— En verdad lo es. Más o menos. — Dami se ríe sacudiendo la cabeza. Gahyeon es insoportable cuando se enfada, la única forma de poder sobrellevarlo es con humor.

— La única cosa que le pertenece es el coño de Yoohyeon. — Gahyeon se para repentinamente para mirar a su compañera. — Sigo sin ver qué tiene de especial. Sólo era una puta esclava.

Dami para también. — Una esclava no lucha así. — Comenta. — ¿Alguna vez la has visto luchar? Una vez le atravesó el cuello a dos hombres en la misma estocada.

— Ve a tocarte o algo. — Gahyeon pone los ojos en blanco.— Te roza la pierna una vez sin quererlo y ya piensas que va a dejar a la otra por ti.

— No tiene por qué dejarla, ya sabes de qué van.— Dami sonríe pícaramente.— Sólo quiero pasar una noche entre sus piernas, no es mucho pedir.

— Voy a vomitar. — Gahyeon saluda a unos trabajadores conocidos que pasan por su lado con una sonrisa falsa. — Cuando dejes de pensar con el conejo a lo mejor encontramos al topo.

— Dice la que no sale de la taberna. — Dami replica dándole un toquecito con el puño en sus espalda.

Gahyeon la mira ofendida. — ¿¿De dónde piensas que saco toda la información?? Vámonos, tenemos trabajo.

* * *

El dedo de Sua recorre la espalda desnuda de Handong, provocando un escalofrío que le recorre toda la columna. La capitana sonríe. Estos son los momentos más preciados para ella, especialmente este, el que puede ser el último.

— ¿Qué harás cuando no esté? — Pregunta con voz ronca.

Handong se da la vuelta, todavía medio dormida. Coge suavemente la cara de su amante y la acaricia hasta que sus dedos llegan a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, atrayéndola hasta que sus labios se tocan.

Sua agarra sus caderas, necesitada de contacto físico. Quiere sentirla

— Respóndeme.— Dice, cogiendo el pelo de Handong con fuerza mientras trata de recuperar el aliento.

La segunda al mando se toma su tiempo para responder, prefiere memorizar cada detalle posible de la cara de su capitana. — No te vas a ir a ninguna parte.

— Que me respondas. — Sua se pone seria.

— He dicho… — Handong agarra su nalga con fuerza. — que mientras esté aquí, tú serás la capitana de este barco.— La besa de nuevo. — Tenemos gente leal a ti todavía, he pagado a todo el que he podido. Te protegerán cuando llegue el momento.

— Si tienes que pagarles no son tan leales.

Sua se incorpora y se frota la cara, como si sirviera para pensar con más claridad.

— Es sólo para asegurarnos.— Handong le acaricia la espalda, tratando de consolarla. — ya sabes que la gente es más feliz con dinero. Además… — Suspira.— tengo un nombre.

Sua se gira intrigada. Hay sed de sangre en sus ojos.

— ¿Quién?

* * *

Reina el silencio a bordo. Demasiado, para el gusto de Siyeon. No podía dormir, así que ha estado sentada en cubierta hasta el amanecer.

Una vista preciosa. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo, sintiendo la brisa mañanera en su cara. Lentamente, lleva su mano al cinto para sacar la daga. Lo afiló hace dos días, justo antes de la última gran pelea.

Con cuidado, clava la punta del dedo en la de la cuchilla. Todo en orden. Una gota de sangre sale de su dedo, que inmediatamente se lleva a la boca para cortar la hemorragia. Desea que esa sea la única gota de sangre que se derrame ese día, pero sabe que no es verdad.

De pronto, un grito retumba en cubierta. La tranquilidad ha llegado a su fin.

El corazón de Siyeon da un vuelco. Corre hasta el origen del sonido mientras algunos miembros de la tripulación intentan pararla para preguntarle por lo ocurrido. No puede contestar, así que sólo pueden seguirla.

No tienen que esperar mucho, pronto las primeras manchas de sangre hacen aparición sobre la madera de cubierta.

La pirata alza la mirada con temor, consciente de lo que está a punto de encontrar no va a ser agradable.

Y ahí está. La cocinera atada en el mástil. Alguien la ha golpeado, y tiene cortes más que visibles por todo el cuerpo. Siyeon corre a desatarla, tumbándola cuidadosamente en el suelo.

Su respiración no suena bien, sus pulmones están inundados de sangre. Tose y deja una nueva mancha sobre el suelo. Está intentando hablar. — Sua… Sua… Detrás... de ti.— Consigue decir antes de quedarse sin aire. Siyeon le hace parar antes de que se haga más daño.

— No lo va a conseguir. — Escucha a Sua detrás de ella, todavía a cierta distancia. — Una pena… me gustaba su comida. Un poco sosa, pero buena.

La rabia se apodera de Siyeon al mismo tiempo que la mujer del suelo deja de respirar. Besa su frente y cierra sus ojos con respeto.

— Lo siento… — Susurra.

Mientras, Sua continúa hablando, pero Siyeon no escucha una sola palabra. No quiere hacerlo. Lo único que necesita es romperle la maldita cara.

La capitana no ve venir el placaje. El golpe que recibe en la espalda la deja sin respiración durante unos segundos. Segundos que Siyeon utiliza a su favor para golpearle con fuerza en la cara, rompiéndole así el pómulo y amoratando su ojo.

A pesar del dolor, Sua se libra de ella gracias a un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Siyeon queda así de rodillas, intentando recobrar el aliento. Para rematarla, le propina un puñetazo que la deja tirada en el suelo.

Handong llega apurada, dispuesta a intervenir. Sua la ve con el ojo bueno y hace un gesto ordenando que pare. Quiere acabar con Siyeon sin su ayuda.

Todo el mundo las está mirando, la tripulación se ha colocado a su alrededor. Algunos de ellos han comenzado a apostar, Sua reconoce bien esos murmullos. —  _ Ratas. _ — Piensa. Muchos de ellos votarán por Siyeon, está segura de ello. Disfrutará matándolos a todos una vez termine con la que una vez se hizo llamar su amiga, le da igual que eso suponga buscar una nueva tripulación casi desde cero. 

Quizás eso sea lo que necesita. Empezar una nueva vida con Handong, alejadas de traidores. Ese pensamiento le hace sonreír e intriga a todo el que está a su alrededor.

Siyeon recupera fuerzas e intenta alcanzar su daga. Sua le da una patada antes de que consiga alcanzarla. Ahora está completamente fuera de su alcance. La posibilidad de victoria se ha ido con el arma. Por si fuera poco castigo, Sua pisa su mano, arrancándole un grito de dolor.

— ¿Por qué, Siyeon?— La pisa con más fuerza. — Tenías mi confianza. — Siyeon grita, intentando sacar su mano de ahí sin éxito. — Mi amistad. — Vuelve a pisarla antes de propinarle una dolorosa patada en las costillas. Entonces se agacha y le agarra del cuello de la camisa para darle un nuevo puñetazo en la cara. Una venganza que no le calma la sed, mucho menos tras el escupitajo sangriento que Siyeon le dedica.

Sua desenfunda su daga y la pone sobre el cuello de su rival. Está harta de sus provocaciones.

La hoja está muy afilada, Siyeon puede sentir el acero cortándole la carne. Si se mueve un solo milímetro, todo habrá terminado. Necesita otro plan, y rápido.

Echa un ojo a todo lo que hay alrededor. Su daga está demasiado lejos, está claro que no puede contar con ella. Sigue buscando hasta que su mirada se encuentra con Handong. La mujer está desesperada, nota que quiere ayudar. Siyeon grita su nombre, distrayendo así a Sua. Tiene la oportunidad perfecta para golpearle el costado y escapar.

La capitana grita de dolor, pero consigue agarrar el tobillo de Siyeon antes de que pueda levantarse del todo. La tercera al mando pierde el equilibrio, está agotada. Al igual que su rival. Patalea y se libra de ella, consiguiendo así reptar hasta su daga, aunque no la llega a coger. Esta vez es Handong quien se lo impide.

La segunda al mando la coge por el cuello y la obliga a levantarse con violencia. Aprovechando el impulso, la empuja contra el lateral de la nave.

— ¡Déjala! — Grita Sua, que camina hacia ella con rabia. — Es mía.

Es una visión aterradora, nadie a bordo se atreverá a enfrentarla después de esto. Handong intenta razonar con ella, pero es inútil. Empuja a su amante y coge a Siyeon por el cuello con fuerza. No le importa la diferencia de altura, en este momento tiene todo el control de la situación. Como siempre ha sido.

—  _ ¿De dónde saca tanta energía? _ — Se pregunta Siyeon. Lucharon ayer con la misma intensidad, pero Siyeon siente que podría morir de puro agotamiento en cualquier momento. Y a pesar de todo, gracias a lo que le queda de orgullo, reúne la energía que le queda para pisar a Sua varias veces. Es suficiente para conseguir que la otra mujer la suelte. Aprovecha así para propinarle un cabezazo. Ahora tiene una nueva herida abierta en la ceja y la sangre cubre su cara, metiéndose en los ojos.

Le ha privado de la visión, está es su oportunidad. Siyeon busca entre la ropa de la capitana, sabe que tiene un arma escondida por alguna parte. Le toma su tiempo, pero cuando finalmente se encuentra con un nuevo problema: demasiadas capas de ropa. Se le acaba el tiempo, hasta tal punto que cuando consigue tocar el cuchillo siente un dolor punzante y terrible en el abdomen. No se puede mover, sólo le queda mirar hacia abajo y confirmar todos sus temores.

Sua saca el arma despacio, dejando fluir la sangre por el abdomen de Siyeon.

Se acerca a ella y le susurra al oído. — Olvidas que siempre llevo tres.

Las piernas de Siyeon comienzan a fallar, y cae lentamente sobre sus rodillas. Se acabó. Es el final, ha perdido. Pero no caerá sin luchar, todavía tiene el cuchillo en la mano. Sua no puede ver bien, así que tampoco ve la hoja acercarse a su pierna.

Tras apuñalar a la capitana, Siyeon sonríe a pesar del dolor que le atraviesa ya todo el cuerpo.

— ¡Handong! — Grita Sua con furia.

La otra mujer atiende su llamada.

— ¡Por los pies! ¡Cógela!

— ¿Estás segura?— Pregunta Handong.

— Más que nunca. — Murmura Sua, escupiendo sangre sobre Siyeon poco después.

El esfuerzo que le supone alzar a Siyeon le hace gritar. La derrotada intenta deshacerse de ellas, pero está demasiado débil. Sólo consigue golpear la empuñadura de la cuchilla que permanece clavada en la pierna de la capitana. A cambio, recibe un puñetazo.

La situación es humillante y triste. Nadie va a intentar salvarla. Hacen bien, las consecuencias serían terribles.

Con la sangre cada vez menos abundante, Sua es capaz de ver al menos por un ojo.

Acaricia el pelo de Siyeon y le besa la frente. Su cara está a pocos centímetros de la que fue su amiga. Su respiración es pesada, nunca ha estado tan cansada, pero aún así sonríe. Y lo hace porque tenía que ser precisamente Siyeon quien la hiciera sufrir así. Ha sido una gran rival hasta el final.— Púdrete en el infierno.— Le desea.

Siyeon cae por la borda sin oponer resistencia.

La capitana traga saliva, aún no ha terminado, todavía puede sentir las miradas aterradas del resto de la tripulación.

— ¿¡Quién quiere ser el siguiente!?— Grita con todas las fuerzas que le quedan. —¡Vamos!

Cualquiera podría derrotarla con facilidad en su estado, pero nadie tiene el coraje de intentarlo. Uno por uno, todo el mundo vuelve a sus tareas diarias como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Una vez se siente a salvo, Sua se deja caer. Handong le ayuda a sentarse contra la madera y ordena a dos miembros que arrojen por la borda el cuerpo de la cocinera también.

Sua escupe sangre, ya no sabe si le ha entrado o si tiene alguna herida interna.

— Te tienen que mirar esas heridas.— Dice Handong con voz calmada.

— Después...— La capitana toca el cuchillo de su pierna. Cuando siente la punzada de dolor es como si Siyeon siguiera con ella. Un bonito recordatorio que le espera de por vida.

Poco a poco, su visión se vuelve borrosa. — Después...— Murmura justo antes de caer inconsciente.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO I**

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> Si te gusta lo que escribo y te apetece comprarme un café, puedes hacerlo **[aquí](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)** <3


End file.
